Harry Potter and the Dark Auror Tome
by musicrelease
Summary: Lord Voldemort is on the move. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to face the inevitable. Betrayal, Fear, and the awakening of an ancient magic.


**Harry Potter and the Dark Auror Tome**

**Ch.1: Mischief in the Ice Cap**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. I promise I do not get paid.**

"**Dig faster, Wormtail," said Voldemort as the cold air floated away from his mouth to the outside ice cap. Following his master's orders, the man dug with a faster pace. The dirt and sand lifted away from his shovel into the frozen ground of the cave in which they were. **

**A third person Apparated into the cavern. This man had long flowing blonde hair. He made his way towards where the other two men had been standing. He pulled off the head mask he was wearing.**

"**Master, the first star is in alignment with the sun," said the man smiling at him. **

"**Very well, Lucius" said Voldemort smiling back, "Faster, Wormtail." Once again, he dug even more rapidly than before. Sweat rolling off of his face to the floor of the frozen glacier. Voldemort's anxiety couldn't be delayed any longer. The lines of his face grew larger with more creases and an evil red glare in his eye. He stood waiting and waiting. **

**Wormtail's digging had finally ceased. He pulled out his wand and tapped each side of the square compartment. All the dirt and mud went in different directions. The three sections of the compartment shifted until he tapped it when the shift repeated for the first time.**

**A bright, illuminating shine of green light sprayed across the walls, the ceiling, and the ground of the cavern. Wormtail yanked the green gem from under the sand and dirt compartment, dusted it off, and handed it to Voldemort's cold hands. "We have retrieved the first gem," Voldemort said with a menacing laugh that spread throughout the ice cap. **

**A loud burst from outside ceased his laughter into complete silence. The grounds shook without end for a few seconds and it too ceased. The three of them rushed out the oval opening watching the remains of the star falling from the sky vehemently. **

**As Voldemort smiled at each of the other two people, the compartment in which the stone was lying in had vanished and all seemed to had not been touched. "Yes, now only two other pieces," Voldemort said in a hearty tone. **

**In a panting state, Harry awoke from this dream. He wondered if he was still supposed to be having these dreams. He has been practicing occlumency, or was Voldemort trying to make him see this as a trap? He rolled out of bed with a dazed and confused expression and a lot of thoughts running through his mind. **

**Harry made his way downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen absent-mindedly and deep in thought. He takes a seat next to Ginny and notices that she has a disgruntled look upon her face. Harry felt the need to ask about it but thought it was better he not touch the subject, because he didn't want to talk about the situation.**

"**Morning, Harry" greeted Mr. Weasley. **

"**Did you have a good sleep, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.**

"**It was fine," Harry said hoping to hide the fact that it wasn't a fine night. He contemplated that he didn't want to worry them with what could possibly be nothing. **

**Ron, the last out of everybody in the Burrow, made his way down the stairs to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. He took a seat on the other side of Ginny.**

**Before Ron could make a plate for himself, a brown and black-feathered owl made its way in through the window above the sink with a black, somber box tied to the inside of its beak. With an astonished look on his face, Mr. Weasley grabbed at it, and the owl snapped back to make its way towards Harry. After it dropped the box on the table, Harry reached for it and the owl left back out of the window.**

**He looked at it in a mysterious way shaking it trying to figure out what was in inside. He pulled at the binding and it wouldn't open. The box was closed tight.**

"**Who sent that, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. **

"**It doesn't say and I can't open it," said Harry.**

"**Here, let me see it," Mr. Weasley took the box from Harry and tried to open it also. As soon as he pulled out his wand out to charm it, there came a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley put both the box and the wand down to see who it was at the door. He turned the small golden knob and swung the door open to see a curly golden-haired girl smiling at him. She thrust her arms open to give him a hug. **

"**Hi, Mr. Weasley," said the girl. **

"**Hey, Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Hermione, where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a slight interest in the subject.**

"**I just got back from touring Germany to see the new breeds of Hippogriffs," said Hermione in a hearty-tone in an ecstatic tone. She, not noticing anyone else in the room, yelled out "Harry," running up to hug him. After Harry, Hermione returned to hug everyone else in the room. **

**There came another owl with black and white feathers, yet this one delivered it directly to Ron. This owl had a long rectangular box tied to its beak. After, dropping it into Ron's hands, it flew back out the window. **

**He pulled at the top as if hoping that this one actually opened. It lifted right off and inside there was a golden jeweled necklace. Ron grabbed it and placed it around his neck. **

"**Ron, don't you wear that. You don't know where that came from," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Bloody Hell, Mum! It's just a necklace." said Ron.**

"**You aren't the least bit curious why people have sent you and Harry gifts without saying who they are from?" Mrs. Weasley included.**

"**No," said Ron.**

"**Harry, you got one too?" asked Hermione.**

"**Yeah," replied Harry.**


End file.
